warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tawnypelt/PR
Personality :Tawnypelt is shown as devoted, sassy, blunt, and tough. She takes nothing from no one, yet is there when her friends need her. Tawnypelt wants to be her own cat and always wants to do what's right. While Tawnypelt believes that her father Tigerstar was a brave and strong warrior, she is not blind to the fact that he did too many wrong things to be a good cat. Though she can be kind, she's not afraid to be assertive and speak her mind. Relationships Bramblestar :As littermates, Bramblestar and Tawnypelt held a close bond. While Bramblestar was hurt that Tawnypelt defected to ShadowClan initially, he respected her decision. While Tawnypelt asserted herself as a loyal ShadowClan warrior, she did care for Bramblestar and sought his help when ShadowClan was in trouble. Their bond as brother and sister did have its strains, as Tawnypelt's loyalty to ShadowClan was sometimes doubted because of her loyalty to her brother. :In Bramblestar's Storm, the two are reminded of their bond as siblings despite being in other Clans. Rowanclaw :When Tawnypelt first joined ShadowClan, Rowanclaw disliked her due to her being born in ThunderClan, calling her a "half-clan warrior" due to her loyalty to her brother Bramblestar. However, in the moons that pass, he and Tawnypelt fall in love and she becomes pregnant with his kits; and the two become parents to a daughter and two sons. :When Rowanclaw becomes ShadowClan's leader, and Darktail begins to usurp Rowanstar's leadership, Tawnypelt remains fiercely devoted to him and more loyal to him than any ShadowClan cat. Even when ShadowClan was reformed, only Tawnypelt defended him from the harsh comments from ShadowClan cats, and he often confided in Tawnypelt with ShadowClan's future. When Tigerheart disappeared, Rowanstar and Tawnypelt were upset at the loss of their last kit, and Rowanstar made Tawnypelt his deputy. However, it was most likely the fact that Tawnypelt was the only supporter of Rowanstar left and was the most qualified. :Even when Rowanstar stepped down as ShadowClan's leader and annexed ShadowClan into SkyClan, she remained by his side, even though she disagreed with his choice. Furthermore, when Tawnypelt is offered the position, he supports her. However, when Rowanclaw is killed fighting Sleekwhisker and Nettle, Tawnypelt is heartbroken when he dies, and refuses to lead ShadowClan with his death. Even when Tigerheart comes back, she finds herself grieving for her mate heavily. Tigerstar :As her son, Tawnypelt loves Tigerstar immensely. They stuck by together when Darktail usurped ShadowClan from Rowanstar, and Tigerstar felt comforted by his mother when ShadowClan began to turn to him for leadership. However, when Tigerstar ran away to be with Dovewing, Tawnypelt was distressed at the disappearance of her sole surviving kit, and completely crushed when his patrol of cats brought his corpse back to ShadowClan, but when he was revived, she was immediately ecstatic about his revival and Tigerstar appointed her as his first deputy. However, their relationship became strained as Tigerstar tried to find his place as ShadowClan's leader, not allowing Tawnypelt to do her deputy duties. She eventually stepped down as his deputy but offers to help him lead if he needs it, knowing that he will always be her son and will love him no matter what. Dawnpelt and Flametail : Tigerstar :As a kit, Tawnypelt was teased and bullied for being Tigerstar's daughter, and it got to the point where she joined ShadowClan to avoid being bullied for her heritage. While Tigerstar was pleased at this, his death led Tawnypelt to resent him outright and call him out for his murderous, traitorous ways, telling him she will become leader by her own merit and not by his help. She eventually names one of her children after him. Though this is most likely out of remembrance for his courage and battle merit. Goldenflower : Pouncestep, Lightleap and Shadowsight :As her grandchildren, Tawnypelt loves Pouncestep, Lightleap, and Shadowpaw fiercely. When ShadowClan is initially reformed, she interacts with the three of them and feels a deep affection for them, feeling delighted when the three littermates play together and feels a pang in her heart when she realizes all three of them have the same amber eyes as their grandfather and Tawnypelt's mate, Rowanclaw. :She goes to the Tribe of Rushing Water with Shadowkit and Dovewing to find answers about her grandson's seizures, and bonds with him on the way. Strikestone, Juniperclaw, and Sleekwhisker :Tawnypelt has an estranged relationship with her other three grandchildren as they grew up during the reign of Darktail, and Juniperclaw and Sleekwhisker abandoned ShadowClan in favor of becoming a rogue. However, she holds the most resentment against Sleekwhisker due to the fact that she ran off with the remnants of the Kin and refused to voice support for her and Yarrowleaf to join SkyClan. When Sleekwhisker betrays them and kills Rowanclaw with Nettle, Tawnypelt is devastated and likely disowned her afterward. :When she becomes Tigerstar's deputy, she feels empty since that Juniperclaw and Strikestone were Dawnpelt's kits, but it doesn't feel like they're even related because of how divided ShadowClan was. Stormfur :Tawnypelt and Stormfur were friends and met when Goldenflower temporarily fostered Stormfur and Feathertail. Though they only began interacting when she and Stormfur went on a journey together, where they formed a friendship. In the times when Tawnypelt visited the mountains, she was happy to see Stormfur, and even more so when she found out he was a father. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages